


Bed Buddies

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aang has a nightmare so Zuko tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Bed Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Aang is technically 116 years old here so he has the wisdom to participate in anything that might occur in a manner that is consensual.

It was a few days until Aang had to face the firelord and he hadn't been sleeping well. They were just outside the fire nation staying in a hut of a kind lady who had offered without second thought.

It was a lucky circumstance because it was a really cold night and there were two rooms for them with a bed in each one. No hard earth to sleep on tonight! It has been long since the water tribe siblings had abandoned their warm attire for lighter clothes and they could not have regretted it more.

Katara, Aang and Zuko took the room with the larger bed, Aang in the middle because the other two kept glaring at each other. Toph, Momo and Sokka took the smaller bed in the other room and they could hear Sokka yelling at Toph to stop shoving her feet in his face. Nobody was planning to make the sleeping arrangements awkward as it had been a lot worse in the previous weeks. 

Before they started settling down Sokka came into their room shivering and took both his and Katara's sleeping bags over to his and Toph's room to throw it over their bed as an extra blanket.

"No fair Sokka! Why do you get to take both sleeping bags?" Katara's teeth were chattering. The blanket covering them was thin. 

"Have mercy Katara the little thing is FREEZING to death over HERE.." Sokka shouted from their room.

"Hey who are you calling little? It's not me who can't take a little cold it's the lemur." Toph then decided to kick Sokka again.

"Ow!"

"Okay settle down guys. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Katara's voice could be heard through the whole of the little hut. A lot of sighs followed as everyone started to wind down.

Aang didn't want to welcome sleep out of fear of what would follow in his dreams but eventually his body felt the weight of the cloud starting to overtake him. He felt heavy and peaceful nothingness as he drifted away... 

Large orange fires covered the mountain ranges before him. Ozai laughed sinisterly as Aang saw his own body laying limp before Ozai on the dirt. He saw everyone he'd ever cared about being slaughtered while he himself stood there as a bystander who was missing his pants. The Avatar cycle was abruptly ended and eons of destruction was passing before his eyes, he could not do anything. 

Ozai bellowed, "It's over Avatar!" right before Aang woke up gasping. 

It was still dark around him and he felt the biting cold in his fingertips that were above the blanket. The two people on each side of him were breathing deeply in their slumber. Aang felt scared and tried to sort his thoughts into boxes labeled rational and irrational. Eventually he scooted closer to Zuko hoping for comfort in the proximate of his sleeping body. Aang noticed that Zuko was sleeping on his side that faced him. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed and his dark hair obscuring them slightly.

He then moved even closer and the additional warmth felt good. Aang was now laying against Zuko and tried hard to get his breathing back to normal. He didn't think he would be able to fall asleep again. Aang noticed that Zuko smelled nice, like sandalwood. He remembered that the air nomads used to burn incense that tried to recreate this particular scent. It had a calming effect on him. Zuko shifted his arms. 

Then he twitched. "Aang... ?" Zuko whispered. 

"...Are you alright?" Zuko's hand stroked over Aang's back absentmindedly. 

"No...don't want to talk about it."

"Okay...you don't have to. " Aang shivered under the thin blanket in reply. 

Zuko stroked his back lightly and Aang moved even closer to the other boy. 

"Let me try to help you get back to sleep." Zuko murmured. He then ran his hand over Aang's shoulder and down his arm lightly. His fingertips were warm like he was slightly bending fire into them. It was really relaxing to Aang. 

He ran his hands over the avatar's neck with the same treatment, over his collarbone and up against his nape. When he stroked Aang's back again he applied more pressure with his touch. Up down up down...harder into the knots of his lower back, careful not to hurt the scar in the proximity. Zuko's fingertips massaged in circular movements on either sides of his neck to the base of his skull, all while gently firebending into his skin. Aang couldn't help the little sound that escaped his mouth. 

Zuko was hugging Aang tightly to his chest. His hand slid firmly up and down Aang's neck to stretch the muscle and then lightly to smooth out the harsh movement. He deep stroked Aang's upper arm that was slung over his side and softly squeezed the lower part until he reached Aang's hand. 

Zuko turned Aang's palm upward and stroked his hand from his wrist to each one of his fingers, lastly letting his knuckles slide over Aang's palm. Aang gasped. 

"How do you feel?" Zuko whispered. Katara was luckily still asleep. 

"Need warmer." Aang mumbled into his neck. 

Zuko touched Aang's stomach over his robe. "Okay..." he breathed, "is this fine?" Zuko moved his fingers under Aang's robe and the boy gasped again. Zuko's fingertips were pressing heat into his abdomen. 

"Yes." Aang mumbled. "Please... "

Zuko's hand moved clockwise over his stomach. Around and round, warming his core. He kneaded Aang's left and right sides slowly. Aang couldn't stop himself from running his hand through Zuko's hair. Then Zuko's other hand also moved pass the barrier of Aang's robe and both hands together made a gentle seesaw movement up to his spleen and down. His hands slid around Aang's waist and lifted the boy slightly. 

"Breathe in Aang," Zuko murmured. Aang did so and Zuko released him when he exhaled. The fire prince asked him to breathe in again while lifting his torso ever so slightly. He watched the Avatar exhale. Zuko's fingertips lightly trailed over Aang's back in slow circles, the boy going slightly limp. The heat eminating from Zuko's fingertips were very pleasant and made Aang sigh. Zuko moved his wrist from side to side so that the tips of his fingers felt like a spider that was moving over his back. Then his thumb stroked down his spine with more pressure. Aang let out a low moan. 

Zuko's hand slid back to his front, over his belly button and lightly up Aang's chest. He applied pressure horizontally over the boy's clavicle and knuckled lightly out from his sternum. His hand squeezed Aang's throat lightly. 

"Are you still okay, Aang?" Zuko asked in a muted tone. 

"Please don't stop yet." Aang muttered. 

He then turned Aang's neck to the side and applied a deep stroke from the base of Aang's ear down to his clavicle with his thumb and forefinger. Zuko repeated the movement twice and heard the Avatar gasp. He massaged the skin below Aang's ear in circular movements and then lightly ran his flat hand down Aang's neck. He thought he heard Aang say his name but he wasn't sure. 

Zuko's warm fingers then pinched Aang's eyebrows, smoothed them out and he held his fingers at Aang's temporal zone. He moved his hand up Aang's scalp and heared the boy's keening sound as he let the heat travel over his scalp. Zuko then held Aang's pressure points at the bridge of his nose and around his eye area before slowly letting go. Aang inhaled the scent of Zuko's hair by pressing his nose in it. The fire prince's hands slid from Aang's nose to his ears where he massaged around the shell and pulled at his earlobes. 

Aang's pelvis bumbed into his at that point in time. 

Zuko stilled his movements. 

"Sorry..." Aang whispered. 

Zuko then slowly slid his hand from the centre of Aang's scalp to the back of his head. Both of his thumbs came back to Aang's brows to slide over his head again. Zuko's warm hand slid lightly over Aang's whole face and pressed into his chin pressure point. Aang's arm was wrapped around Zuko's neck and he was staring into Zuko's eyes in the darkness of the room. 

"Is there any place you still feel tension?" Zuko asked Aang in a low volume, checking that Katara was still sleeping. 

"My neck," Aang murmured. Katara was still breathing deeply on the other side of Aang, with more space between them than between Aang and Zuko. 

Zuko gripped his neck tightly and Aang let out a shivery gasp. Zuko didn't understand how he was still cold. He turned Aang's neck to the side that he hadn't massaged before. 

"Zuko..." Aang grabbed his wrist. 

"Will you please kiss my neck?" Aang whispered. He felt Zuko's body go rigid at the request. "if it's okay" Aang added on. A few seconds went by before Zuko slowly lowered his head to Aang's neck. Then his mouth was lightly pressed against Aang's pulse point. His lips warmed immediately against his neck; the sensation and controlled firebending drawing out a whimper from Aang. Zuko moved his lips over Aang's throat and down his neck, back over his stuttering pulse. His lips traveled over Aang's ear before Aang pushed his pelvis into Zuko's again. 

Zuko's hands trailed firmly down his arms and over his hands to slot his fingers between Aang's and squeezed gently. His lips were still hovering over Aang's ear when he whispered softly "is there another spot you feel tension?" 

"Legs." Aang murmured. 

Zuko's hand was underneath Aang's robe again, slowly rubbing his stomach in circles. Aang groaned against Zuko's neck. He flitted his hand into Zuko's hair when Zuko skimmed his hips to land on his upper legs. He stroked down the tops of Aang's thighs with only his thumbs and then squeezed them with moderate pressure. Aang pressed his mouth against Zuko's shoulder to muffle any sound as Zuko ran his hands over the inside of his thighs. 

"is there another spot you want me to take care of?" Zuko whispered hoarsely.

Aang's head was still on Zuko's shoulder when he took Zuko's hand and placed it directly between his legs. 

Zuko moved his palm lightly from side to side over Aang's groin. 

"don't make any noise." Zuko murmured. 

Zuko stroked between Aang's legs from base to head once and felt him lightly shudder in his arms. He spread the fluid at the top of the head to the rest of his penis and squeezed lightly. Aang gasped. He stroked Aang painfully slow so that he bit Zuko's shoulder after breathing an unsteady "please," That lead Zuko to slowly pick up his pace. 

"Ah. Zuko." Aang felt bad for a second that he didn't muffle his voice. Zuko pressed Aang's mouth against his neck so that they did not wake Katara. 

Zuko kept at that fast rhythm that made Aang slip up in the first place and altered his strokes with slow, hard ones that made Aang's abdomen tremble. 

He sucked and kissed into Aang's neck as Aang wrapped his arms tighter around Zuko's neck. The rhythm was just perfect for Aang as he got lost in the feeling. 

Zuko swiped his thumb over the head and put more pressure into his fast paced strokes. He could feel Aang's body getting more tense and saw Aang scratching the side of his nose. 

"ah. Zuko. ah." Zuko's felt a flush spreading over his own body as he heard Aang and grinded tentatively into his thigh. 

Aang scratched the side of his nose again and his body went completely tense before he came. Zuko stroked him through his orgasm while his fingernails digged into Zuko's shoulder blades. 

"that's it," Zuko murmured hoarsely in his ear. Aang's body spasmed rhythmically. His muscles released all the tension at once and Aang's breathing became deeper. 

"Wow." Aang mumbled. "We need to do this again, " 

Zuko chuckled darkly. 

That was Aang's last words before he totally conked out.

The Gaang couldn't get him to wake up before midday which was all well considering it was his first good sleep in several days.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
